Saved Well Sort Of
by Wolf-007
Summary: Jack/Ianto. Monica decides that one Captain Jack Harkness needs to be saved and gets more then she bargained for.


Disclaimer: I don't own Touched by an Angel or Torchwood.

A/n: So I don't think that anyone might find this offensive, but you do I apologize for it. I accept flames.

Spoilers: None that I know of.

Saved… Well Sort Of

Jack hated paperwork. Out of all the things he had run across he was discovering that he hated paper work the most. Currently there was only one thing he hated more then paperwork was the fact that his boyfriend refused to make more coffee. In fact, Ianto had totally abandoned him to his uncompleted paperwork, saying something about how Jack should have kept up with it and shouldn't have waited until the last minute. Okay so Ianto hadn't totally abandoned him. The young, slender Welshman was curled up on the couch across from Jack's desk, asleep.

"No, he's mine." Ianto mumbled possessively in his sleep. Jack wondered what he was talking about. "I said he's mine. I love Jack." Ianto continued to mumble. Jack smiled.

Maybe he wasn't so mad at Ianto after all. It was really hard to stay mad at someone so cute. Outside his office an alarm began to go off. Jack jumped up and instantly went to the computer to silence it so that it didn't wake Ianto. He could see that it was just something about a weevil spotting. It didn't need to be dealt with right away, but it was better then doing paperwork. Jack left a note for Ianto and took the keys to the SUV.

Sighing as he got out of the SUV, Jack looked up at the sky which was pouring down rain. It would make the level sewers rise. The sewers that he was about to enter. It was fairly easy to capture the rogue weevil, but getting it out of the sewers was another question. Jack was helped when someone picked up the weevil's legs. Because he was expecting it to be someone he knew Jack jumped out of his skin because he didn't know the man who had the weevil's legs.

Once outside Jack dropped the weevil's front and looked around him. He was in the middle of a loose circle. The man who had just helped him out was standing in front of him, but there were also two other women. The larger, older black woman was slightly behind him on the left while the other younger woman with long reddish-brown hair was slightly behind him on the left. Jack didn't like being surrounded.

"What do you want from me?" Jack demanded unlocking the door to the SUV. "Actually before I even want to know that, who the hell are you?"

All three of the strangers winced at the use of the word hell, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Jack.

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" The younger woman asked. The other two strangers just stared at Jack.

"No. Why should I know the names of three random strangers that I just encountered?"

"Because we know you're name Captain Jack Harkness." The woman said gently.

"If that were actually my name, which it isn't." Jack pointed out.

"But that is the name you are most used too." The woman continued gently.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded again.

"Tess." The black woman introduced herself.

"Andrew." The man who had helped with the weevil smiled slightly.

"He should know who we are…." The young woman continued to argue.

"Monica." Andrew chided softly.

"And why are you here?" Jack prompted.

The three of them exchanged looks. Jack sighed in annoyance. He wasn't going to wait around for them to decide what to tell him. He wanted to get back to the Hub and back to Ianto. The others had the day off so there was no telling what would happen after Jack had finished the paperwork. Jack made for the driver's side of the SUV.

"You're forgetting something." Andrew reminded Jack.

Jack whirled to face them. His eyes instantly connected with Andrew's. Jack was surprised about how much they reminded him of the Doctor's eyes, older then the body they were in. "What did I forget?" Jack asked fiercely.

Tess gestured at the weevil's body. Jack had forgotten about it. Jack wanted to get in the car and squeal away like he didn't care about the body, but he couldn't just leave it. Sighing in annoyance, Jack heaved the body and dumped it into the back of the SUV without any help.

Tess elbowed Monica. She was the one that choose who she thought needed to be saved and he was walking away. Monica tried to influence Jack's thoughts into letting them come to where ever he was going to go next. Jack once again whirled around only Monica found herself under his intense glare not Andrew.

"Stay out of my head." Jack snarled, mood growing worse by the second.

"She's slightly new at this." Andrew spoke up for his friend.

"I don't care if she's new or not. Stay! Out! Of! My! Head!" Jack yelled. "If you don't have anything else to say to me I'll be leaving."

Tess simply smiled and put her hand on the front of the SUV. When Jack turned the key the engine didn't turn over. Jack inhaled and exhaled. He didn't like these three people they wouldn't leave him alone.

"You can't come with me." Jack said sticking his head out of the window.

"You need our help." Monica insisted. Andrew placed a hand on her shoulder to tell her not to push it. "You do…" Monica trailed off.

"No." Jack snapped. "Now, I have things to do."

Tess took her hand off the front of the SUV. Jack started the car and sped off. Monica looked crushed. Andrew squeezed her shoulder. Monica turned to look at him that he responded to with a slight smile.

"He needs help, and I'm going to help him." Monica determined before disappearing. Andrew exchanged a look with Tess and they disappeared after her. They appeared in a parking garage. They were the only ones in there. Monica looked around in confusion. This hadn't been where she had meant to appear. Looking behind her she noticed that Andrew and Tess had also appeared. She glared at Tess, slightly annoyed. It would be just like the older angel to interfere. Tess only gestured to the Angel of Death who was leaning against a pillar. About five minutes later Jack drove the SUV into the garage. He instantly noticed the Andrew, Monica and Tess.

"I have to give you points for persistence." Jack said to them before promptly ignoring them. Jack opened the back of the SUV and yanked the weevil out of it. The weevil, who had just been knocked out, was beginning to move again. Jack unlocked the door to the hub before turning back to the angels. "Are you coming?"

Monica started forward instantly. She took this as a step in the right direction. Tess and Andrew weren't so sure that it a step in that direction, but they weren't going to leave Monica alone. They followed Jack down a dark tunnel out into a wide open room.

"Stay here." Jack instructed before disappearing, leading the weevil.

Jack was back in less than five minutes. He appeared without the weevil and from the upper level not the lower that he had disappeared down too.

"What did you do with that person?" Monica asked with curiosity.

"It wasn't human and it's in the cells in the basement." Jack said absentmindedly.

Monica looked at him curiously. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it's already killed eight people." Jack said typing something into the computer.

"What kind of place is this?"

"Torchwood."

Tess frowned. "Torchwood has done a lot of things now, in the past, and it continue in the future."

"I know." Jack said as he continued typing.

"Lots of people have died." Andrew added.

Jack fixed Andrew with another piercing look. Andrew found something odd in his eyes. Not only were they older then Jack suggested he was, but there was some quality in them that made them seem wrong. Not evil, there was nothing to suggest Jack was evil, just wrong.

"I know." Jack said as he went back to typing.

None of the angels noticed that Ianto had approached. So when he moved past them, they startled slightly. Setting the coffee try down, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck.

"You left me on the couch." Ianto growled in Jack's ear.

Jack turned his head and kissed Ianto on the lips. "Right, sorry about that."

Then the rift alarms went crazy, sending the loud sirens and lights blaring across the hub. Jack and Ianto instantly leapt up and grabbed their guns. Only one person appeared, but they appeared shooting. Jack and Ianto both duck down along with the angels even though they didn't need to worry about being hit.

"Stay here." Jack said to Ianto. "Cover me. I'm going to sneak around to the level by the kitchen. I should be able to make the shot from there. See if you can get them to surrender."

Ianto nodded and Jack crept off. Andrew, Monica, and Tess watched without worry that they were going to get hurt. They were worried about both humans they had just met.

Ianto was yelling something about surrendering to the person that was firing upon them. The person didn't respond to Ianto's yells of surrender. The only time, the person stopped shooting was to replace the clip in their gun. Ianto fired off a couple shots in the general direction of the shooter, but obviously didn't hit the shooter because the gun kept going off.

Ianto looked to see if Jack was in position. He was. Jack smiled down at Ianto and the angels. There was something in Jack's eyes that Ianto didn't like.

"Don't do it." Ianto muttered. Monica was going to ask what he meant, but didn't get a chance.

"Hey, you." Jack yelled. The person standing shooting where they had been fired several dozen shots at Jack. Most of them found their mark. Ianto at the same time stood up and fired a single shot killing the man. Monica looked on in horror as Jack fell.

Ianto had already moved forward to check that the person that had invaded was actually dead. After double checking he began to shut down the rift alarms. He still hadn't gone to check that Jack was dead.

"Aren't you upset?" Tess asked curiously.

Ianto shrugged. "Not really. I'd give it another couple of minutes. Wouldn't you Andrew?"

Andrew jumped in surprised at being addressed by name by the cultured, smooth accent. "You know my name."

"I know everything." Ianto smirked. "It's my job to know everything."

Andrew just stared at him. Ianto pulled a stopwatch out of his pocket and consulted it before placing it back in his pocket. He stopped at the desk that he had set the coffee down on before.

"Coffee?" He offered a tray with three mugs on it to the angels.

Monica, being polite and because she liked coffee, took it and took a sip. To her surprise it was amazingly good and just how she liked it. Her gaze wondered to Ianto.

"I told you, I know everything." Ianto set the tray down.

Monica kept drinking as Ianto moved around the hub easily. Andrew was coming across the conclusion that Jack was unnatural. That was only proven when Jack clomped down the stairs. He draped his arm around Ianto's shoulder.

"So, this is an eventful start to the day." Jack said conversationally. "I hope it doesn't continue you like this."

Aren't you going to tell us that we're going to hell?" Ianto asked.

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the others. They're angels." Ianto said in explanation. "They tended to interfere with Torchwood One's plans. Several staff members had last minutes conversions on the eves of big missions."

"We don't instantly condemn people to hell." Tess said in response to Ianto's question, ignoring the fact that he knew they were angels. "We try to save them."

"Well in the long run, I'm going to be around for a long time." Jack shrugged. "I've got a long time to save myself."

"I like my life." Ianto said defensively. He snuggled closer to Jack.

"That's not exactly what Tess meant." Andrew was starting to smile slightly.

"I still like my life." Ianto said. "I don't want to change it just yet."

"Now, if you don't mind, Ianto and I have the day off…" Jack trailed off. Andrew and Tess nodded in agreement. Monica looked reluctant to leave. Andrew didn't give a choice though as he grabbed her and they disappeared.

"What did you think of that?" Ianto asked as he ducked out of Jack's reach.

"They're nice."

"They're angels. They're supposed to be nice."

"Sure. I'm betting that they're going to come around again. In the meantime do you want to have sex?"

"Jack, we just had a discussion with a trio of angels. I think this merits more then a 30 second discussion about it."

"I told you. They'll be back. Sex, now." Jack didn't give Ianto a choice before yanking him to his room under his office.

Monica frowned as she, Andrew and Tess walked along the water front.

"Don't worry about. You still have plenty of time for them." Andrew said. "For both of them."

"I will save them though?" Monica asked. She didn't want to have failed on her first case that she chose.

"Only time will be able to tell." Tess said knowingly.

"And they have plenty of time." Andrew added.

"I don't know…."

"They will call when they are ready." Andrew said firmly. "Now, we have other people to save."


End file.
